Chapter 86
Issue 86, published in Volume 9, is the 86th chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads:'' ''The overflowing power of love ♪'.'' Page Titles * The God's Name is * Kindness & Gravity * The Two Who Do More Than Necessary * What He Sees * A Carefully Selected Plot * Love Stories of the Art Club * Distance From the Art Club * Relatable Main Point * The Ideal Partner * A Hopeless Situation * An Unexpected Development * Chiyo-san Panic Summary The Art Club ask Chiyo Sakura to summon Umetarou Nozaki to help them carry sacks of plaster upstairs, while Chiyo explains that she can't just do that, Nozaki comes in. When the club members ask for his help, he asks for love stories in return. When Nozaki askes about the plaster, an Art Club member demonstrates the use of plaster figures as he takes notes. Nozaki shows Sakura the plot he has drafted about two art students based on what he has learned but it was rejected for containing too much redundant and unnecessary information about plaster. Nozaki's revised plot with only once piece of information is also rejected because of the strange piece of information used. Once the last sack is delivered, Nozaki asks for his end of the bargain. The club president reveals that her boyfriend is from the soccer club and her clubmates make a big reaction. Nozaki wonders if the club has conflicts with sports clubs but they explain that they just feel far from them. The next club member reveals that she has one-sided feelings for someone, but gets bullied by a rival for liking him. The other club members are weirded out since that doesn't happen commonly in real life. Nozaki is shocked that the club members are weirded out since rivals are common in manga. The club member then goes on to explain that when she kicked her rival's coat in retaliation, she left a white footprint from working with plaster. The other club members are then able to relate to her, which Nozaki again finds odd. The next club member explains that she doesn't really have any love stories, so Nozaki tells her to imagine an ideal male art club member. The club member decides she wants her ideal boyfriend to be strong, quick to help her, and to have gentle eyes. Nozaki concludes that her ideal boyfriend is a horse. Up next is Sakura, who explains that her ideal art club member would be someone who is tall and buff. As usual, Nozaki doesn't pick up on her subtle hints, but the other club members react in a way that makes Sakura think they understand. Instead of understanding, however; the club members conclude that Sakura wants her ideal art club member to be tall and buff so he can model shirtless for her. Nozaki then casually mentions that he is tall and buff, and begins to take his shirt off in order to model for Sakura. The other art club members begin to admire his muscles which makes Sakura panic. She stands in front of him, blocking the other club members from seeing him, and demands he put his shirt back on. Nozaki is confused since Sakura said he was her ideal type to which she exclaimed her ideal type would only show himself to her, since she would want to keep him to herself. At the end of the chapter, Mikoto Mikoshiba asked Nozaki how the love talk with the art club went, to which he responded that it made his heart race a little. Characters in Order of Appearance' Category:Manga Category:Chapters